epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetaMachine/Get to know me! 50 question tag!
Hello everyone! MetaMachine here and i decided that something i want to try to do is start some kind of trend on the wiki along the lines of q&a blogs and reviews so i thought of 50 questions that i made and am going to answer in this blog and you can join me too if you want. (hence why i put "tag" in the title.) Here are the rules if you decide to do it: 1: EVERY question has to be answered. 2: If you do this, I would like it if you give me credit in your blog. 3: Me and you (if you do it anyway) can tag up to 2 people on the wiki to do this too. Okay, with that out of the way, let's begin! ''Question 1: What is your first name? ''(Answer: Matthew.) ''Question 2: What is your birthdate? ''(Answer: i am 16. Born July 16, 2001.) ''Question 3: Where do you live? ''(Answer: Tallahassee, Florida) ''Question 4: Favorite video game franchise? ''(Answer: Pokemon) ''Question 5: ''First videogame you've ever played? (Answer: Star Fox 64. i would play it with my dad when i was really young.) ''Question 6: Console gaming vs PC gaming? ''(Answer: While i do both i have to say console gaming because there is so many more games and it just feels more right to play video games on a couch with a controller in hand.) ''Question 7: Favorite genre of video games? ''(Answer: I have to give this one a tie between platformers and RPG's as both are really good and and where most games i play come from.) ''Question 8: Hardest video game you've beat? ''(Answer: I Wanna Be The Guy. Yes. i beat that game. Now bow.) ''Question 9: What video game consoles do you have? ''(Answer: I have a N64, Wii, Xbox 360, and a New Nintendo 3DS XL.) ''Question 10: Best video game to play with friends? ''(Answer: Easily whichever Smash Brother or Mario Party game you happen to have.) ''Question 11: What is the best rivelry in fiction? ''(Answer: As a gamer i feel like i have to say Mario and Sonic or Critic vs Nerd.) ''Question 12: Favorite american cartoons? ''(Answer: i watch a lot of cartoons but some of my favorites are Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, We Bare Bears, The Last Airbender and Space Ghost Coast to Coast.) ''Question 13: Favorite animes? ''(Answer: Dragon Ball Z, Space Dandy, Watamote, and Ouran Highschool Host Club.) ''Question 14: Favorite genre of movies? ''(Answer: Modern animated comedies and Live-Action comedies from the 80's.) ''Question 15: Best webseries? (if ERB, say your fellow-up) ''(Answer: Homestar Runner by a wide margin but other ones that i like are Red vs Blue, RWBY, Death Battle, and of course, ERB.) ''Question 16: Best webcomic? ''(Answer: I don't read that many webcomics but Brawl in the Family has to be my choice.) ''Question 17: Favorite TV channel? ''(Answer: Lots of people talk bad stuff about Cartoon Network nowadays but in the end, with all of it's faults i still have to go with it as my favorite TV channel.) ''Question 18: Favorite comic book heroes? ''(Answer: i don't read that many comic books but Wolverine and Hulk in concept are pretty cool.) ''Question 19: Favorite comic book villains? ''(Answer: Joker and Darkseid are awesome.) ''Question 20: Do you currently have pets? (if so, list them all) ''(Answer: Me and my family have a golden retriever name Marley, a mutt name Staci, and shih tzus named Kingston, Gia, Khole, and Gus.) ''Question 21: If you could have a fictional animal for a pet, what would you have? ''(Answer: I would want a Lillipup from Pokemon because it is a pokemon that makes since in both our universe and in the pokemon universe to have as a pet unlike most pokemon.) ''Question 22: If you could have any powers of a fictional person, who would you pick? (if some god- like diety, say your fellow-up) ''(Answer: i would want the powers of the Avatar in The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra.) ''Question 23: If you could live in any fictional world, which one would you live in? ''(Answer: Pokemon would be my choice just because going on a adventure 6 years ago AND get cool pokemon like Garchomp and Aegislash? How could i say no to that!?) ''Question 24: If you could time travel in any time, when would you pick? ''(Answer: The 80's or 90's just to see what all the hubbub is all about.) ''Question 25: Anyway to pump yourself up? ''(Answer: watching the fight scenes from RvB and RWBY, and watching the AVGN episode on Swordsquest.) ''Question 26: Where do you see yourself in 10 years? ''(Answer: living in a apartment near my house with a job working at some kind of store, decent amount of money, and in a relationship with someone, setting my expections low so i won't be too bummed out.) ''Question 27: Where do you rank in your family in age? ''(Answer: I'm the second youngest in my family only ahead of my younger brother.) ''Question 28: Any family traditions? ''(Answer: around Chirstmas me and my family will drive around the city and look at the Chirstmas lights that other people would hang and always be better then ours.) ''Question 29: Weirdest thing that a family member has called you? ''(Answer: Last New Year's Eve my Great Aunt said i have a "Cheesecake Face". it has been a joke for my house ever since.) ''Question 30: Favorite candy? ''(Answer: The New Oreo candy bar since it is just a Hershey's chocolate bar with a Cookies n' Cream bar on the inside.) ''Question 31: Favorite ice cream flavor? ''(Answer: Extreme moose track or cookie dough.) ''Question 32: Do you smoke/drink? ''(Answer: I'm 16 so i don't drink or smoke.) 'Question 33: Who are your b'est impressons? (Answer: I say i'm pretty good at voices but some of my favorties are Clarence, (from the CN show of the same name), Papyrus, Luigi, Mickey Mouse, and weirdly Ruby Rose from RWBY.) 'Question 34: 'Last out of context thing you've ever said? (Answer: "Pac-man is the best predecessor to Call of Duty Zombies") ''Question 35: Would you rather fight 100 duck sized horses or one horse sized duck? ''(Answer: Horse sized duck for me because a duck can't punch and the duck can't swarmed me.) ''Question 36: What is the best season? ''(Answer: Winter or Summer. if i am in one of these seasons i want it to be the other one. It's a weird thing with me) ''Question 37: What is the highest place you've ever been? ''(Answer: Around my birthday a couple years ago my older sister took me to Waterville and i want on the Screamin Demon and while i can't find the exact height for it online i can easily say that it was the' heightest place i've ever been.)'' Question 38: Favorite Christmas song? (Answer: Ether Snow/Heat Miser or All I Want For Christmas Is You.) Question 39: Worst thing to happen on a holiday? (Answer: A few years ago me and my younger brother got the flu on Christmas. which suck a lot.) Question 40: If you could have a gun, what gun would you want? (Answer: Shotgun or Pistol.) Question 41: If you were to appear in any fanmade rap battle series, which one would you pick? ''(Answer: if i had the equipment i would voice in nearly any rap battle but being in a Uber Rap Battle of Fiction would be cool because the lyrics are better then most and i really like the animation that Mancha makes for his battles.)'' Question 42: If you could spend a day with anyone ERB has used, who would you pick? (Answer: It would be cool to meet David Copperfield because magic.) Question 43: Who do you want to see in more fanmade rap battle? (Answer: I think we need more Rosster Teeth characters from RvB and RWBY in rap battles.) Question 44: What do you do on the wiki and why? (Answer: I'm on chat whenever i have the chance, writing blog post like this, and wrting comments on the NicePeter vs EPICLloyd 2 page because i am trying to branch out and make some friends on the wiki and have fun making blogs for other people to read.) Question 45: How long have you've been on the wiki? (Answer: my account started on January 16th of this year but i have been a AWC in before Washington vs Wallace.) Question 46: How did you find ERB? (Answer: My older brother wanted to show me ERB because it was fun and educational which he was right, and i started to love ERB even more then my older brother.) Question 47: How did you find the wiki? (Answer: My older brother told me that George Washington was going to be in a future ERB but we did not know who he was going to fight yet so i thought the best place to check would be a wiki about ERB. And the rest is history.) Question 48: Why did you choose the name of your wiki account? (Answer: my older brother who showed me ERB made this pretend superhero game back in 2012 that me, my younger brother, and my older brother play and my character's superhero name is MetaMachine and ever since then every account i make i name after MetaMachine.) Question 49: Closest friends on the wiki? (Answer: I don't have any super close friends yet i don't hate anyone on the wiki but the closest friends are probably ClockworkFirefly and Valremath910.) Question 50: Your done with the questions! How do you feel now?' ''(Answer: I feel... Cleansed and i like that.) And we are done! this was a lot of fun for me and i hope you enjoyed it too! if you want to answer these questions that i answer feel free to make your blog with the same questions! just credit me in your blog. And i'm sorry if you thought this was a bit long but with 50 questions, it's going to be on the long side of blog post. Thank you so moch for reading this blog! i should mention i'm going to tag my two closest friends on the wiki. and i hope you had fun reading this. Until next time. See ya! Category:Blog posts Category:Q&A Blogs